1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for drilling, cementing and casing boreholes in subterranean formations, particularly hydrocarbon bearing formations. More particularly, the present invention relates to oil or synthetic fluid based invert emulsion drilling fluids which combine high ecological compatibility with good stability and performance properties. Most particularly, the invention relates to invert emulsion drilling fluids having an internal phase comprising alcohol.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A drilling fluid or mud is a specially designed fluid that is circulated through a wellbore as the wellbore is being drilled to facilitate the drilling operation. The various functions of a drilling fluid include removing drill cuttings from the wellbore, cooling and lubricating the drill bit, aiding in support of the drill pipe and drill bit, and providing a hydrostatic head to maintain the integrity of the wellbore walls and prevent well blowouts. Specific drilling fluid systems are selected to optimize a drilling operation in accordance with the characteristics of a particular geological formation.
Oil or synthetic fluid-based muds are normally used to drill swelling or sloughing shales, salt, gypsum, anhydrite or other evaporate formations, hydrogen sulfide-containing formations, and hot (greater than about 300 degrees Fahrenheit (“° F.”)) holes, but may be used in other holes penetrating a subterranean formation as well. Unless indicated otherwise, the terms “oil mud” or “oil-based mud or drilling fluid” shall be understood to include synthetic oils or other synthetic fluids as well as natural or traditional oils, and such oils shall be understood to comprise invert emulsions.
Oil-based muds used in drilling typically comprise: a base oil (or synthetic fluid) comprising the external phase of an invert emulsion; a saline, aqueous solution (typically a solution comprising about 30% calcium chloride) comprising the internal phase of the invert emulsion; emulsifiers at the interface of the internal and external phases; and other agents or additives for suspension, weight or density, oil-wetting, fluid loss or filtration control, and rheology control. Such additives commonly include organophilic clays and organophilic lignites. See H. C. H. Darley and George R. Gray, Composition and Properties of Drilling and Completion Fluids 66-67, 561-562 (5th ed. 1988). An oil-based or invert emulsion-based drilling fluid may commonly comprise between about 50:50 to about 95:5 by volume oil or oleaginous phase to water or aqueous phase.
Recent technology as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,462,580 and 7,488,704 to Kirsner, et al., introduced “clay-free” invert emulsion-based drilling fluids, which offer significant advantages over drilling fluids containing organophilic clays. As used herein, the term “clay-free” (or “clayless”) means a drilling fluid made without addition of any organophilic clays or lignites to the drilling fluid composition.
In conventional invert emulsion drilling fluids, and in the new “clay-free” invert-emulsion drilling fluids first described by Kirsner, et al., brine rather than pure water is used for the internal phase because the salts such as calcium chloride in the brine enable balancing of osmotic pressures during drilling through shales. That is, the salt helps keep the water activity of the drilling fluid the same as the water activity of the shale, thereby preventing the flow of water from the drilling fluid into the shales and thus avoiding swelling of the shales. The concentration of salt used in the internal phase depends on the activity of water present in the shales.
Use of high concentrations of chloride salts can give rise to disposal issues and environmental concerns and can also result in high conductivity which interferes with the sensitivity of induction logs during exploratory drilling. Alternative electrolytes, such as potassium acetate or formate, have been used, but these salts are often cost prohibitive and still limit induction log sensitivity. Other substitutes such as potassium chloride, sodium chloride and magnesium sulfate result in similar disposal issues.
Alcohols, particularly glycerols, polyglycerols, and cyclicetherpolyols have also been tried as an alternative to calcium chloride brines for the internal phase of conventional invert emulsion drilling fluids. An advantage of using alcohols in the internal phase is that much of the concern for the ionic character of the internal phase is no longer required. When water is not present in the system, hydration of the shales is greatly reduced. Alcohols can still interact with the clays of the shales but swelling is considered still significantly less than with water. Conventionally, the problem with using alcohols as an internal phase of an invert emulsion is that the invert emulsions tend to be less stable at the high temperatures commonly encountered in subterranean formations during drilling for hydrocarbons. This instability is believed to be due to the alcohols tending to separate or become insoluble at elevated temperatures. Even when more heat tolerant alcohols are employed, barite settling and an undesirably high filtrate rate indicating invert emulsion instability at high temperatures and high pressures have been observed.
Invert emulsion-based muds or drilling fluids (also called invert drilling muds or invert muds or fluids) comprise a key segment of the drilling fluids industry, but they are increasingly being subjected to greater environmental restrictions and performance and cost demands. The complexities and unpredictability of the interaction and behavior of the fluid components with each other and with the conditions encountered during drilling makes meeting these demands challenging. There is a continuing need and thus ongoing industry-wide interest in new drilling fluids that provide improved performance while still affording environmental and economical acceptance.